Once-ler's Real Family
by radicaltincan2.phan
Summary: Once-ler's family never really, truly, loved him, he knew it, but loved them anyway and did what they wanted. He didn't realize what and who he hurt to get there. Now, 44 years later, Ted brings a few friends and family who have a lot of catching up on. Norma/Once-ler; One-Shot


**Chapter 1:**

 **44 years ago:**

"178,998, 178,999, 179,000." Once-ler said as he counted the last coin.

He rubbed his temples, his head aching from the stress. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," He said with slight annoyance. _I'm working; can't anyone see that?_

"Oncie?" Said a soft, yet firm voice.

 _I told_ _them not tO cAll mE ThAt. (triggered)_

A short, and soft faced girl came in, her chestnut curls bouncing. "We need to talk."

 _Oh, crap._

"Norma not now, I'm working, please." He replied through gritted teeth.

She walked up to his desk, "When I say 'we need to talk' you talk to me. Understand?"

Norma had always been very authoritative and often scared him, but her kindness and humble heart made up for it.

"Ok…sit."

She grabbed a nearby chair, and sat down right in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked sadly.

"To help us of course!"

She sighed, "We don't need all this, I don't need all this." She gestured at the luxuries in the room.

"Of course, we do, we wouldn't want to live in poverty, now would we?"

"Maybe _poverty_ is exactly what 'we' need right now."

The Once-ler was startled by this response, "What?"

"You heard me. Greed has blinded you. I don't think you realize that."

He blinked in shock, "B-but this isn't for me, it's for us! So, we can live a good life! We're married , soon we will have to take care of a family of our own." He pointed at Norma's swollen belly.

"Will it really be a good life?" She whispered.

"Excuse me?" He said with some hurt in his eyes.

"I can't live with a man who loves money more than he loves me."

"What? Norma, w-why would you say that?"

"I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true, I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

She started to leave when he grabbed her arm, "Please! Please, don't go." He said.

"I can't live like this anymore, Once!" She sighed, and her eyes became misty.

"Norma I-"

She held up a hand to stop him, "I'm sorry but, this will 't work out if we continue with the same silly charade! Hopefully when we cross paths again, we will not be crossing because of anger." And with that last statement, she closed the door.

As she exited the hallway, she looked back, one last time.

Until now.

 **44 Years Later:**

Ted sighed as he watered the fluffy little truffla tree.

"How is it?" Audrey asked as she walked up behind him.

"Great, she's really growing," He replied and smiled, then looked around at the growing truffla tree field. "Hey, there's someone I want you to meet." He said to Audrey.

"Okay!" She replied and followed Ted, "Why are we heading in the direction of the town?"

"I need to get grammy and mom first. Wait here," He answered and started his scooter to head for the town. It zipped past cheery houses and he soon came upon his own house.

"Mom! Grammy!" He said as he took of his helmet and flung it across the room.

"Ted?" Said a voice coming from the opposite side of the room.

"Grammy Norma!" He exclaimed and hugged her tightly. "I want you to meet someone, Audrey and mom too."

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

 _Meanwhile:_

Once-ler smiled as he smelled the freshness of the air.

 _Finally!_ He thought.

He bent down (painfully cracking his back in the process) and touched the small, fluffy tuffs of the baby truffla tree.

He prayed a silent prayer of thanks for a new, and better life, and not a moment too late.

He thought about all those times by himself, depressed and hurting, when he had those silent thoughtful moments when he held that knife. But, whenever he had those moments, he would think of his "new and better life" and what it would be like when that day did come. And it did.

He continued to stare at the distance, feeling the light breeze brush against his whiskers. Then he saw faraway figures heading his way, and his happiness quickly turned into fear. Worse-case scenarios crowded his mind. _Who could they be? What would they want?_

But, as the figures got closer he recognized one instantly. "Ted?" He whispered, and smiled to himself while his previous fear spazz faded away.

Ted squinted at the tall figure still quite a few feet away. He hoped that Once-ler wouldn't feel too uncomfortable. Ted ran the rest of the way, while Norma and Audrey followed.

"Once-ler!" Ted panted.

"Hello, Ted," He replied with a smile.

"Is this the person you wanted me to meet?" Audrey asked approaching Once-ler, while Grammy Norma stayed behind, anxiously twiddling her fingers.

"Yeah, Once-ler this is Audrey, and- Grammy what's wrong?" Ted asked concerned.

"Norma?" Once-ler asked in disbelief.

Norma only sighed and said, "Nothing, I just- "And she fleetingly glanced at Once-ler.

"Is that you?" He asked again in disbelief.

"Yes," This time looking at him straight in the eye.

He gasped, "Ha! It's been so long!"

"Yes, too long," She replied, awkwardly molding into his bear hug, since she barely reached above his torso.

"You know each other?" Audrey asked, clearly confused.

They both nodded.

"Do you want to meet your 'almost' daughter?" Norma said with a twinge of guilt.

"Yes! Of course!"

"You're not still mad at me?" She asked.

"It was totally understandable for you to get mad. I never gave you much attention, besides, we all have a thing to be sorry about, don't I- **we**. I meant we," He said guiltily.

Norma only hugged him again, which made him feel much better.

"Mom," Ms. Wiggins asked, "Who is this?"

"Your dad," She replied.

Everyone's eyes widened (Except for Norma's of course.)

"Dad?" Ms. Wiggins asked again.

Everyone had fell silent, until Once-ler finally said, "Hello, my daughter."

They both hugged each other affectionately and started tearing up.

"Then that must mean…" Audrey started, but never finished.

"Grandson," Once-ler said, "I like the sound of that." And he smiled at Ted.

Ted's mouth was open in astonishment, "Whaaaaaaa?"

"Are you just going to stand there or give your old Grandpa a hug?" Once-ler asked, grinning from ear to ear, and Ted hugged him.

Once-ler had finally found a family of his own, and loved them for the rest of his life.

The End


End file.
